


The Game Changer

by BekiBi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breeding, Bug boyfriends, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Eggs, For Science!, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi
Summary: Shockwave jumps at the chance to try and cross breed a insecticons with standard Cybertronians for more intelligent legions down the road. With Megatron's blessing he gathers "volunteers" and sets to work with the test subjects. What better Cybertronians to sample than the Decepticon high command?





	1. Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppressed to be a drabble response to anons on Tumblr by here we are

Starscream was screeching all the while he was dragged to his breeding pen, passing a huffing and puffing red speedster in his own semi-cell. Breakdown was giving gentle reassurances and offering to take his place but the medic was determined to see this through for some reason, brushing off his attitude as "pre-experiment jitters". Soundwave walked solemnly toward his own designated space in Shockwave's lab, not needing any escort and ignoring Megatron's field as he passed, spurning his odd show of pride at his third's obedience.

Each of the three test subjects had a massive cushion setup on the floor that took up the space of each cell. It was thick and durable, its shape unique to only this lab as no where else in the Nemesis could you find padding so large and luxurious.

Each officer was given a serum to help their bodies become more receptive to this idea of breeding. Soundwave took his cylinder and retreated into s corner for privacy, Knockout threw his back like a party drink after a flirty ' cheers' to Breakdown who was positioned beside Lord Megatron facing the cells. Starscream's was administered. He snarled at Shockwave and exchanged foul words, arguing "I didn't know I'd be volunteering FOR THIS sort of thing!" His yowl from the injection on his outer thigh earned a chuckle from Megatron before long all of the officers were visibly hot and bothered.

Knockout was fanning himself with a hand as his own internal fans didn't seem to be helping. Starscream was getting more quiet and flushing blue in the face, wings all twitching and a-flutter. Soundwave, however, stood still. He didn't move from the center of his cell, only his left hands digits occasionally twitching so slightly one would hardly notice if they weren't looking for the twitch itself.

Soon Starscream and Knockout demanded to get fragged by someone, anyone, even a predacon at this rate. "Get on with it" "why are you making us wait here?!" "This is torture" "my valve feels like molten lava why am I so hot?!" "I need something, Shockwave! I'd even let your pet predacon in here if it meant this misery would end!" The last n snippet from Starscream was one Shockwave noted for later and summoned the second set of subjects in.

The scientist intended on observing them in sets, testing aggression and dominance with the safety of Vehicon and Eradicon enforcers keeping a reign in the Insecticons. He would have known better, after all, he knew what they say about the best laid plans....

The largest bulls of the Insecticon forces were brought in and immediately they broke free of the smaller bots that lead and flanked them. The scent of mecha in heat set their sensors on fire and energon broiling in their lines. Shields snapped online and shocked the aroused mech's back, the beasts huffing at the scents of carriers being so close but unobtainable, already knowing there weren't enough to share was getting them testy.

Shockwave would allow them to choose from the safety of the barriers and they quickly sectioned off on the carriers they wanted the most. Two fought over Knockout, hissing and crying loudly at one another, rumbling threats and sizing one another up. They decided to take turns as neither would leave the shiny mech for the other to hoard, and they could compromise their ego for a healthy brood their hive so desperately needed. They each slowly simmered down into repressed rumbles as a silent understanding grew between them and they turned their focus to the huddled, panting medic. The first barrier was downed for them to enter and they quickly did so, the space large enough to accommodate the three.

"T-two?? But he's just one bot!" Breakdown was beginning to panic but a firm, clawed hand stilled him from daring to act on his concern for the medic. Megatron smirked and touched a finger to his own lips, wanting the other to hush and observe with him.

The Insecticons wasted no time getting the medic primed, one bending over him first and pulling him up against his chassis. Knockout whimpered and mumbled his sloppy pleas for them to stop and let him have more time, but he was rolling his hips and quickly exposed valve against them in no time.

Knockout was a mess of contradiction, snapping at the Insecticons to back off and then chastising them for not touching him enough, but then simply deciding they weren't doing it right. The cherry medic pulled himself into the lap of his now sitting mate-to-be and rode over his thigh, leaving a trail of bright blue lubricant in his valve's wake. He began to move the mech's hands where he wanted them, showed him how to rev his engine.

Knockout was incredibly impatient, huffing and growling orders, snapping corrections and shouting when the mech growled. He was growing agitated with the feisty red sports car and moved over him, pushing him into his back and biting at his neck, mandibles skittering over the soft pliant metal there, reveling in the now quiet, careful gasps and moans Knockout gave him.

"Ah... Hnn.. E-easy now, No need to go scuffing up the paint," he chuckled but it did little to hide his unsettled nerves. Secondary claws moved deftly to his awaiting valve and pressed inside, making the other give a shout moaned for him. "Oh! Oh that-! That's a bit-t-too quick even for me! Go easy on me-!" The insecticon began to thrust his smaller digits into the mech, making his whole frame twitch and jump from the stimuli. He was grabbing at the more powerful arms, precise medical finger tips digging into his armor as he babbled and moaned, unable to give clear orders or demands.

Now knowing how to disarm the medic the Insecticon would use it to his advantage, thrusting his smaller servo in and out of him relentlessly until all he could hear from his prize was a long stream of screaming pleas and curses. Lubricant came over his hand and the medic's thighs in generous amounts and he crooned happily. It was time. He raised him up carefully and into the awaiting arms of the second and shockingly patient bug.

The awaiting companion held Knockout under his knees, the smaller rouge con's back and tires resting on his earth-toned chassis. The more dominant of the pair took up his position and edged closer on his knees. He pushed the tip of his ribbed spike inside and paused, letting the initial shock of being inside someone again settle before pressing on, filling him in one slow and steady roll of his hips. Knockout panted and gasped out that he was huge, too big, he couldn't!

The insecticon wouldn't allow it. He rumbled and coaxed him, telling him all was fine and he would continue to appease him, that Knockout was strong and "good to carry". Knockout whined and could do nothing else. He felt every bump, every brush of his sensitive nodes, each throb of his aching and stretched valve, and it was a searing heat he came to enjoy in only seconds.

"Mm-m-more, don't stop," he whined. The mech began to drag his spike back out and the lovely doctor threw his helm back in pleasure and a silent tantrum. He nearly choked on his own intake when the girth returned and with force, pushing completely inside and right against his gestation seal. "OH PRIMUS ABOVE AND PITS BELOW! DON'T STOP! DON'T YOU DARE STOP I'LL SLICE YOU FROM END TO END!" He really hooked into the Insecticon now.

The one holding him rumbled with a soft wave of amusement and comfort. He chirred to the mech taking the doctor first, telling him how eager he was to have a carrier so zealous! The other agreed and began to drive his spike in again and again, squishing the head of his shaft against that sealed chamber again and again, brushing past his ceiling node each time and making those hips thrash and jerk to try and meet him.

When his tank spiraled open it only took three more bucks to have the mech begin filling him with transfluid. He gasped and moaned at the heat swelling in him and could only gape at the new sensations. There was so much of it! He could hardly believe it was all retaining. The con holding him began to nibble on his shoulder, teasing the less sensitive plating that came out over his arm and Knockout hummed with a smile. "You jealous?"

He gasped when the mech holding him pulled him off the others spike and pulled him down on his own. They were equally in size but to be completely withdrawn from and then filled anew had the medic singing their praise. He was forced to rest his chest forward on his first partner, still elevated from the floor and pinned between them. The insecticon behind him had more desire to make the other praise him and set off at a startling pace, slamming his cord into him again and again, so hard Knockout's vocalizations caught as his body bounced from the impacts. His aft was growing sore and his valve rippling and squeezing feebly to do it's part.

When the Insecticon stopped and pressed fully inside he did expect the fresh wave of transfluid spurting forth, but the feel of something thick passing through the spike was new. "W-what is that?! A knot??"

"No," reassured the first con, still keeping him upright on his chest as he knelt there patiently, spike twitching eagerly for his next turn. "Brood." Knockout almost wailed but he should have known better than to expect a normal row with these creatures. He grunted as the first egg passed the last of his valve and docked itself in his gestation chamber, nice and cozy. Then the second and third, and they were HUGE.

After the fifth he was pulled up and off of that mech's filling spike and onto his original partner's. He surrounded the sports car with his four arms, holding him and making the cherry medic ride his spike quick and hard until he was begging. Those eggs jostling inside him needed to be still, they were making him feel things he thought a carrier would never feel about offspring. He was so ready for more, he demanded to be filled to capacity. The mech threw his helm back in a victorious warble and slammed home, driving his own eggs forward and into him. They passed much more swiftly into him and had Knockout venting through his intake, moaning for it to never end. He was passed like this twice more between them until they could not fill him any more. He was eased onto his back and the secondary insecticon took his place bending down between Knockout's legs, licking over him and cleaning up their mess. His long glossa snaked inside and could feel an egg in the passage of his valve.

"Hmm... Chamber not sealed..." He knelt back down and used a careful, thick claw to push the stray back into the racer's gestation tank. His mandibles worked quickly to begin pushing an oral secretion into the open valve. Knockout was almost delirious and hardly noticed. With the claw extracted and the valve full of a thick gummy substance the pair declared their mate successfully gravid with their combined brood. They each curled up on either side of Knockout, careful claws petting over him and especially his bulged stomach.

It was only then that Breakdown was escorted over, looking troubled and shaken. "Doc? You okay??" Knockout tiredly opened his optics up to look over at him, smiling in that devilish way he had about him.

"I'm just fine, sweetspark. Resting with our new friends for a moment, that's all." He waved him over but when Breakdown took his first step both Insecticons rumbled their disapproval and crowded over Knockout. "Hey HEY WATCH IT!" He shoved and pushed them to make space, actually getting them to settle and focus on him. "Breakdown will NOT be left at the wayside, am I understood??" The two beasts clicked and moved their mandibles thoughtfully, clicking and murmuring to one another. They nodded and made room for the blue brawler to come join them.


	2. Breakdown

Now having an invitation Breakdown made his way over, kneeling to check over his lover. "Are you hurt? I can't believe he made you do this..."

"Well that wouldn't exactly be true, darling," Knockout smiled up at him, drawing his hand up to let his favorite nurse feel how taught his plating was. "I volunteered." He smiled and shushed Breakdown's stammering. "It was either you or me, and I chose me."

"B-but-! Doc, I would have done this if it meant sparing you!" Knockout shook his head and kissed his cheek in a gentle show of affection.

"Exactly. I won't have you putting yourself in danger over me."

"Knockout," he didn't know what to say and so Breakdown held him close. The two insecticons watched and listened intently, looking to one another and nodding. They both leaned down and nuzzled the two cars between them. Breakdown shuddered at the odd feeling of light claws on his back and sides, then outright jumped when larger claws were rubbing his hips. "W-Whoa hey hey-! I'm not part of this experiment!"

"Hmmm part of group. New clan, new brood..." The dominant insecticon purred with heavy clicks and began to nibble on the edge of Breakdown's cheek and the big mech began to panic a little, until he saw Knockout. Knockout was starting at him, optics half shut and intake open as he was clearly taken by the sight of his lover in various claws. "Carrier welcomes you," the beast assured. Breakdown swallowed his nerves down and smiled softly.

"Of course he does... He'd never let me stay left out of all the fun." He leaned in and kissed Knockout, firmly and only letting their mouths meet. He gasped when small insistent claws began to pick and pull at his array's plating. With a nod from Knockout he retracted it and was rocked onto all fours when the servo quickly began to prepare him, thrusting slowly and then deeper and faster. "Ohh... Oh wow, its-its not ha-hah.... Nn... Not... Half bad, babe."

"Ooh I knew you'd like it!" Knockout moved carefully and tilted Breakdown's helm up, kissing him sweetly. "I knew you'd love this feeling. It's how you make me feel, big and strong as you are. Feels good, doesn't it? Being taken care of?" Breakdown gave a half loopy grin and nodded. He didn't have the luxury of serum to get him charged, so his building desire was all a testament to the insecticon's skill.

When he was slick with lubricant the large bug pulled Breakdown over and onto his back, hoisting those thick legs of his up and rolling his hips so that massive, throbbing cord could slide between Breakdown's plush valve lips. Knockout bit his lip and wiggled, almost jealous he couldn't go another round, not this full of eggs and with his valve inconveniently sealed.

The insecticon used its thumb to angle himself down and on the next roll his spike pressed inwards. Breakdown gasped and pulled back, not used to something that size in him but the beast held him still, crooning to him and squeezing his thighs over and over in a massage meant to calm. He moaned after a moment of stillness and allowed the mech to move once more. He gave a short snap of his hips and Breakdown squeaked, much to the delight of his original partner.

Knockout was positively beaming. "Isn't it marvelous? Those ridges, they're divine. Just let him take you, I'm right here. He'll be good to you." Breakdown was venting softly and nodded, relaxing again and was still taken by surprise when the Insecticon began thrusting with more purpose.

He moved in sharp, hard thrusts that seated his spike fully in the blue mech each time, drawing out half way and then plunging back inside. He began to gush his transfluid into him and the way the blue mech writhed under him, copper face all scrunched up and tinted with the heat of energon flushing his cheeks, made the insecticon warble proudly and moved harder. He didn't slow in his filling of his second partner, eagerly trying to get him primed for his eggs.

Breakdown's moans were heavy and sweet, deeply enjoying his treatment and feeling so assured by his medic that he welcomed everything done to him. The Insecticon took a gamble and decided to knot this one. He felt the build up of his brood and slowed his thrusts to a light, lazy push and pull of Breakdown's hips. The swelling at his base was gradual and at first he was able to push it inside Breakdown again and again with a little extra effort behind his hips. When it was trapped outside of him, swelling more and wanting to lock into his partner, he struggled to push it inside one last time.

He crooned down at Breakdown and wrapped his larger arms around his back entirely. He locked optics with him, his wide crimson band gazing into concerned amber. Realization dawned on the heavy far too late as he was pulled down onto the shaft, groaning and arching as the knot stretched him to his limit. The beast surged inside of him and began rutting down into him desperately, both now groaning and clinging to each other as their overloads built in unison, and then crashed spectacularly.

The insecticon didn't hold back his brood, the eggs coming down his shaft and each passing one setting Breakdown's internal nodes alight. The bruiser gasped and thrashed, his spike coming free of its housing and finding itself trapped between the heat of its owner's torso and new friend's moving belly and erupted soon after, Breakdown's transfluid smearing between them in a pink glow.

More and more eggs slid into Breakdown, eventually becoming trapped until he opened his gestation tank to him. The insecticon paused in surprise, looked over the blue mech with new appreciation. He could hold so many!! Joyous chirs and growls were showered onto his partner as he ground their arrays, pushing his brood forth and into their prefect carrier.

All the while the secondary insecticon that had shared Knockout was content where he lie, petting the sports car idly and watching. Perhaps he could take the stout mech for a ride sometime, but today he would wait.

The rutting bull of an Insecticon bottomed out at last, panting softly with Breakdown under him. His torso was only slightly distended but he knew he'd given him his all. He entrusted this carrier with his next generation and warbled proudly, respect coming back to him from his brothers in the room in the form of equally pleased calls. He settled over the new carrier, still knotted to him.

"Mm.. Large brood. Almost worthy of a new hive..." He nuzzled into him more, licking and kissing his chin guard.

"Whu? New hive? How many did you put in me??" Breakdown could barely move, body tingling with the remnants of his expelled charge and words almost slurred.

"All." The bigger of them rumbled and Breakdown left it at that, smiling awkwardly and settling in for the wait. Knockout moved himself close, placing a kiss on his lover's forehead and settling in beside him. Soon there were four content mechs in a post coitus cuddle pile ready to rest and recover from their new joining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any typos


	3. Soundwave

Shockwave finished his logs and decided to have mercy on the three remaining impatient Insecticons. They all seemed fascinated by the twitching and agitated seeker, finding him perfect for their anticipated mating. The trio went to the barrier together which caused the seeker to hiss and rattle his wings in threat, showing a feral side Megatron himself had only seen in rare moments of futility. The days when his little seeker still had some fight in him seemed so far behind them that Megatron couldn't help but admire the display.

Two of the three approaching the jet turned, rounding on the third to stop him. They decided to follow the dynamic the previous pair had settled on with the red car. The ousted third warbled lowly, elytra clattering in a submissive shiver while the other two shrieked and took steps to further block their prize from him.

Disappointed at being outdone in their tenacity he began to lumber away, finding the third and final source of entrancing heat belonged to the one they called "Silent Death". Surely this would not end well for this breeding novice. Mighty as he was in frame he was only in his third rut, and this was his first time he was able to have a companion with which to relieve his needs. Inexperience weighed heavy on him and he could only try his best to appease this faceless, lethal mech before him.

The shield before the lone insecticon was let down and the other two were not happy at the change in pecking order. They clicked their mandibles at the large lavender scientist, demanding that they be allowed at their mate before the lesser insecticon got his. Shockwave spoke to their confusion in his standard, calm tone. "He is not settled yet. The serum will take longer to calm him."

Soundwave silently sized up the bug in front of him. The larger beast gave a low, inviting rumble that made Soundwave's valve clench down hard, feeling empty and wanting that feeling gone so he could return to his senses and then his usual duties. Like a praying mantis he lashed out with his cables before anyone could react.

The insecticon screeched in his surprise, body crashing to the ground and causing such a ruckus the entire room froze, believing they were about to have their first casualty in this experiment gone mad.

Instead, Soundwave mounted the mighty creature laid out beneath him and snapped his array open. His deep purple and black valve lips were swollen and drooling with pale blue lubricant. The silent spy slid his awaiting valve over the rigid and weeping spike without any hesitation. A guttural, binary cry escaped the spy and the room was again in awe as the slender mech forced himself to accommodate the massive cord of his prey. Such a display was a thing of marvel, and something forbidden. They all knew this was somehow something Soundwave didn't want them to see, a part of him that was so carefully protected that he was risking his own physical comfort for his pride. He wanted it over with quickly.

The first to climax of the two was Soundwave's captive, the Insecticon unable to plead for mercy as the needy stealth flyer atop him slammed his hips down again and again, bringing him to a roaring overload within only four minutes. The beast rumbled in pleasure as his thick transfluid jetted forth into the smaller mech's fantastic valve. Soundwave shuddered and threw his helm back in a silent cry, cables trembling holding fast around his prey's arms. Secondary servos were free to hold the spy's hips, claws twitching and reaching deeper into those open seams to tease and try to get more of those rare sounds from him.

Transfluid gushed upwards from his deeply buried spike, and Soundwave's hungry frame gobbled it all up, seals opening up to chambers he had never planned on using and recieving all the Insecticon could give. He was loathe to admit it but he was startled when the bug began to raise him up and slam him back down, mimicking the earlier pace but now it was out of Soundwave's control.

His valve made lewd squelching sounds as the fluid that hadn't made it deeper was spread around and some seeped out around that thick, spiny shaft repeatedly burying itself in him. The distance from the tip to base of the Insecticon's spike grew shorter suddenly and on one downward thrust found himself being pulled harder. His waist was tugged at by primary massive claws and his thighs held apart by secondary, smaller servos.

With some upward spasms of the larger mech's hips, Soundwave was stretched anew by a thick knot pressing fully inside. Once past the first ring of calipers they tightened again and he was locked onto the mech's throbbing cord. He pulsed hot streams of transfluid into him once more and Soundwave shuddered, body falling forward and catching himself with his servos on the massive creature's chest. Surely this would be the last of it?

Alas, these seldom-observed Insecticons were bountiful in their surprises. Something seemed to expand the knot, then slid past it inside of the insecticon's spike. It traveled from the base toward the tip, beginning to move deeper toward its goal.

Soundwave groaned, the noise a clicking and static-laced one, feeling as if he was slowly being penetrated all over again even though they could not move apart to create such a feeling in this state. The cord's tip swelled and began to open up, Soundwave's hyper sensitive seal feeling something pry into his gestation seal and letting a solid mass slide between four thin sections of the insecticons spike holding him open.

The smooth, round object squeezed through the tight entrance and then sank into the pre-expanded tank, nestled in the warm transfluid of its sire. Soundwave's slender digits bit into the rough plating and he tried to pull back but was held back down, giving in and rutting against that spectacularly filling spike. The wave of another deposit rolling through the mech's spike and through his valve made him shiver and his calipers ripple in response, trying to pull it deeper into himself.

His reward was another deposit, and another, the gentle grinding of their arrays and then pleased rumbling of his partner made this a serene and blissful experience for him at least. The fullness in his midsection only brought him around to the reality of this situation after a while and he shook his helm quickly. His midsection's plating was starting to warp and pull at the seams and the Insecticon only continued to fill him. The deposits were smaller now and moving so quickly it was pulling overload after overload from him.

His partner only ceased when the last of his brood stopped at the edge of the gestation chamber and he warbled proudly. He had lain! He had done his lineage proud and his brethren called back to him to celebrate. He stroked and pet Soundwave's distended torso, clicking his mandibles happily and giving encouraging words to his faceless mate. Soundwave could only tilt his helm and touch over his torso as well, inquiring what it was.

"Eggssss..." The answer was obvious and still terrifying. He shook his head in the negative, not wanting this, but it was too late. Those fine tentacles holding his seal open carefully retracted and his seal closed in a swift snap. Brand new process trees sprang up in his tasks and he shook his head in the negative again but it was still pointless, his form would not let him terminate. The need for new life outweighed his own discomfort. He did feel a sort of new fulfillment, some new greater purpose in him for his cause and he calmed slightly.

The pair were still tied by the Insecticon's knot and they'd have to make due. Soundwave looked up to see Megatron still observing, though without Breakdown at his side, and could feel that odd pride and... Arousal in his field. His leader had wanted this for more than just expanding the cause, he was certain. He wanted something to store in his filthy memory banks for later. Soundwave arched his back and slowly lowered himself over the Insecticon's front.

His visor was trained on Megatron all the while, servos sliding into seldom explored seams and making the warrior under him click and chirr happily at the attention. Then the visor clicked. The edges of his mask separated slowly and very slightly. The smooth mask shimmered as parts of the connections to the display elements separated as well. He reached a careful hand up, delicate fingers hooking under the bottom most edge and lifting.

His scarred lips were only visible to Megatron, the proximity of his helm to the Insecticon keeping it from the bug' s line of sight. He placed a soft, careful kiss to the insecticon's ever exposed dentae and stayed there. The beast warbled lowly, recognising the affection and allowing his smaller mandibles to touch over Soundwave's chin and edges of his mask and helm.

Megatron's field certainly had a shift then. He was furious, but with himself. He allowed his dear loyal third in command to become part of a deranged experiment and now his most trusted spy was upset with him! He knew what his leader had been up to. He knew this was done on a whim and now the warlord would have to earn back his spy's faith. That kiss was supposed to be his, and he gave it away right in front of him. Soundwave was not going to let Megatron forget this any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos again! Typed on my phone no beta reader

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos this whole fic was written on my phone!


End file.
